Three Square Meals
by Tefler
Summary: John Blake is just your average space trader in the 28th century. Well, was. Having an unknown alien parent can really throw a wrench in the works when you start deciding to have a relationship...What's this about space wars? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFiction community! I'd like to start things out with saying THIS IS A MOST DECIDEDLY M-RATED STORY. If you read it and you decide you're offended, don't go off screaming at me. The warning is RIGHT HERE. I will simply copy and paste this into the reply PM and then block you. Secondly, this is not my work. Yes I know, come at me with your crosses and silver, burn me at the stake. The thing is, the current avenues of dissemination that the author has currently chosen are rather...limited in their scope. And in my opinion, it needs a wider audience.

That being said, I am editing it as I work through it myself before I post the work here. The first few chapters are rather meh, and it's obvious the author is still trying to feel out his writing style. Around chapter 20 is when it really, really begins to pick up and the writer begins to come into his own, and writes with more confidence and eloquence. There is little to no doubt that if the reader perseveres to then, they shall not be disappointed. Now, why post this story here if it's already on the internet? A few things. As stated before, the venues it is currently on are rather limited in scope and many people who would otherwise read it pass it up because they are there for acertain reason and that's generally not satisfaction of the literary sort. Fanfiction has a rotating fanbase and reaches a much broader audience. Secondly, Fanfiction has an app, something which the aforementioned venues do not. This allows for the reader to download it and read it offline at the reader's leisure, something which would have been immeasurably more convenient for those such as myself, who rely on a phone plan that is prepaid and charges for data usage. Thirdly, I wish to give the author the recognition he is due, which is a considerable amount. He is quite talented and has worked himself into a master wordsmith. I'd like to make it quite clear that I make no profit or gains of any sort, monetarily speaking or with the gifting of assets, be they virtual or physical, nor do I seek any such profits. All rights to the work belong to the author, whose name I have used as my username here for easier access should one wish to locate the author's original story with a simple online search. Finally, I shall post one chapter per 1-2 weeks, so as to allow time for editing, though it will usually be 1 week. This is also to ensure a fairly large headstart for the author to work through the rest of the story, which I believe shall soon come to a close, within 20-40 more chapters or so.

* * *

**_Please support the official release_**

* * *

Please note that the sexual content of this story is an integral part of the storyline. Unneeded sections of said encounters will be censored or removed outright, but parts that are needed for plot reasons will be censored as minimally as possible.

I thank you for your time and for reading this long-winded explanation and disclaimer. With that, I bid you farewell and hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

John smiled as the mine owner plugged in an auth device to his ship's logging manifest and pressed a couple of buttons confirming the transaction. John was right on the outskirts of the outer rim and currently landed on a mining colony known as Karron, a huge asteroid in the process of being hollowed out to extract the mineral wealth stored within.

John cast his mind back to that eventful day over 2 months ago. He had been back in the Core Worlds having a drink at a local bar, well known for its tolerant attitude to the odd and eccentric. His companion was a drunk deep spacer he had befriended years before.

The gnarled old spacer was called Jonah, or 'Mad Jonah' to the other regulars in the bar, who strongly suspected the poor unfortunate had gone space crazy years ago. John liked the old timer though, and would spend hours listening to his wild stories of incredible sights beyond the outer rim. On this particular night, Jonah had recently returned from his latest jaunt into deep space and had been recounting a lurid time spent in a brothel on Karron.

"I tell you John, those worm girls have magic hands! I ain't never felt anything like what these pale skinned jezebels could do to a fella!"

'Worms' was slang for the residents of mining colonies, who often received no sunlight for years. Living underground in homes with no direct access to the local sun, resulted in most miners being pale skinned to the point of albinism.

"You should head over there, youngster, and see for yourself. Tell Madame Trixie I say hi!" Jonah said, coupled with a theatrical wink and a guffaw.

John nodded obligingly, having no intention of heading that far out on the rim. He had initially objected to being called youngster, having just hit 40 last month, but he supposed everyone must seem young to the octogenarian and let Jonah continue.

"Ahh, if only I were a younger man, I would have stayed there longer, but I figured I best skedaddle before those strumpets were the death of me. The ticker isn't quite up to as much exertion as it used to be," Jonah added with a snicker.

Suddenly Jonah's booze-induced stupor seemed to temporarily clear and he leaned towards John conspiratorially. The old man's breath was toxic enough to be classified as a bio-hazard.

"It might be worth your while heading there besides those worm gals, youngster. One night I was hanging out in Madame Trixie's parlour and a couple o' them miners came rollin' in havin' drunk up a storm. They were out celebratin' and lookin' to round out the night with some pleasures of the flesh. I got to chattin' with those fellas and seems like they had stumbled on a whole heap of Tyrenium."

At this, John's ears pricked up. John already had pointy ears due to his unusual parentage, but his already pointy ears manage to prick up nonetheless.

Tyrenium was a key component of plasma cores, used to power top-of-the-line military grade ship weaponry. It was sufficiently rare and in such huge demand that the price for a ton of the element was astronomical to the right buyers.

John had stayed with his old friend for as long as could be considered polite before bidding him farewell. He sprinted back to the dock where his freighter was parked, his heart hammering with excitement. He knew he had to move fast on this one. John dashed across the boarding gantry, quickly tapping the access code to the airlock to gain entry to his ship, the 'Fool's Gold'. His hands were shaking as he entered the navigation coordinates to Karron and he forced himself to take a deep breath to steady himself so that he could be sure there were no mistakes when plotting his course. The route he was taking would take over a month and travelling this far to the outer rim held many hazards for the unwary...

The mine owner, Seb Mortimer, cleared his throat pointedly and John was brought out of his reverie. The deal was now struck and John shook the man's proffered hand. John had ransacked every rainy day account he had to fund this transaction, every last credit of his life's savings were now sunk in to this deal.

John had managed to purchase 10 tons of Tyrenium at a ludicrously cheap rate, but it was still expensive enough to bring a huge grin to Seb's face. John suspected that being this far out on the borders of known space, Seb was unaware just how valuable this element could be. Then again he undoubtedly didn't have the exotic military connections that John did. The two men shared an amiable drink of whisky to seal the deal before John left the mine owner's office to oversee the loading of his cargo.

John strolled over to the waiting trucks that had been loaded with his haul of Tyrenium and nodded to the driver as he climbed up into the cabin of the lead vehicle. The huge truck roared into life and John felt the thrumming of the powerful engine as they pulled away.

Karron was a bleak and inhospitable colony, being so far away from the centre of human galactic civilisation. The brief journey from the mine to the star port provided a grim tour of the dark, grubby and dilapidated slums that had built up in the hollowed out asteroid. John felt glad that he would be leaving this depressing place in a couple of hours.

He was in such a hurry to leave that he never did get a chance to visit Madame Trixie's, and John wondered if the establishment really would live up to his old friend's claims. Mad Jonah did have more than a few odd tastes though, so he figured he probably wasn't missing much, and certainly avoiding plenty of potential mishaps by giving the place a pass.

The trucks promptly arrived at the star port, and, after a quick dialogue with the guards and the deck officer, the industrious miners loaded the cargo of Tyrenium aboard the Fool's Gold. John waved the miners goodbye and sealed the cargo bay doors. He set the controls in the cargo bay for auto-decontamination and then strode purposefully to the cockpit.

John slumped in the pilot's chair and punched in the course for home, before activating the auto pilot to disembark from the asteroid. The ship's engines roared into life and the old freighter seemed to groan in protest as it took off. It slowly cleared the roughly hewn entrance to the docking bay, cruising out into the welcoming blackness of space. John let out a big sigh and was finally able to relax now that the deal was done and he had the cargo of Tyrenium secured safely in the ship's hold.

He stared out of the cockpit as the ship groaned and lurched into hyper-warp. Surprisingly, he still felt twitchy, which he assumed was due to the adrenalin wearing off after the excitement of brokering such a life changing deal, so he stood and headed to his cabin to take a much needed nap.

John unbuckled the harness to his heavy pistol and carefully unholstered it before placing it on the rack of weaponry in his cabin. He pressed his thumb to the lock and the door on the weapon locker swished closed. Deep space could be a dangerous place, with marauding pirates and the occasional misunderstandings with aliens, so it was sensible to be prepared in the case of a hostile boarding action.

The cabin was meticulously clean, courtesy of one of John's personality quirks. He liked to keep his ship obsessively tidy and couldn't abide leaving a mess anywhere. The rooms and corridors of the ship were kept spotless, which was handy with avoiding contamination, but took plenty of hours to maintain. After a soothing shower to clean away the dust and stink of the colony, John collapsed onto his wide bed on crisp, pristine sheets and fell asleep.

Several hours later after a nice relaxing sleep, John awoke feeling horny. He was hard as steel and ready for action. This came as quite a surprise, as John had spent years meditating to avoid getting into these kind of states. With his parentage being what it was, he couldn't be too careful. He sat up and assumed a meditative pose, clearing his mind and focusing on being calm and at peace. The horniness abated, as did his erection, so John got up, got dressed and went about his normal routine.

A couple of days passed, with John awakening each morning to a rock hard surprise. Each day it was getting more difficult to maintain his self control, but he went through his meditation rituals and gradually calmed himself. He had been travelling for four days now, having left Karron far behind and he decided to check on his precious cargo.

The door to the cargo bay opened with a self satisfied clank. Down in the cargo hold everything seemed ok, but John felt on edge. Standing on the gantry overlooking the ship's hold, he felt alert, focused, pensive, wary; he had great instincts and they were all telling him that something was wrong. He backed out of the cargo bay and hurried to his cabin to collect some weaponry. John grabbed his broad muzzled auto shotgun, perfect for up close work in the confined quarters of a spacecraft and slammed in a clip. The autoshot hummed to itself happily for a few seconds as he flipped the power button on the grip and a holographic targeting grid appeared above the weapon. John turned back into the corridor and jogged briskly back to the hold.

Inside the cargo bay, John flicked on infrared on the scope and did a quick sweep of the hold with his shotgun. He could see nothing untoward in the targeting grid, looking for any telltale signs of red, signifying heat, and seeing only cool shades of blue. He turned to the adjacent wall mounted panel and cranked the illumination of the hold up to maximum. Careful not to look up at the blinding overhead lights, John searched the room thoroughly. It was not until he returned to the doorway panel that he noticed a faint dusty scuffmark on the other side of the door. Having meticulously scrubbed that section of floor in an OCD fury before landing, he knew that someone or something had come aboard with the cargo at Karron.

John resealed the cargo bay and began to sweep the ship. The Fool's Gold was not huge, having only the cockpit, his cabin, the hold, a secondary cabin, his recreation room and the ship's storage. He found no signs of life in the cabins or cockpit and there wasn't anywhere to hide in the recreation room, consisting as it did of a dining table, a comfy sofa and a small but functional kitchen. That meant his interloper was in the storage room. John took a deep breath and readied himself for action before stepping into the doorway of the final room. Raising his auto shotgun, he looked through the scope and the targeting grid depicted the room in expected blues, with the occasional red glow from the overhead lights. He turned slowly, carefully checking any potential hiding places through the scope, until he finally faced a storage compartment near the back of the room. A telltale red glow was edging the door to this particular compartment, signifying a warm presence inside.

"I know you're in there, come on out!" John barked at the storage compartment, keeping a wary distance. He waited pensively to the count of ten, but there was no movement from the compartment.

"Either you come out in 5 seconds, or I unload this shotgun and space your corpse!" John shouted at the compartment door.

He heard some kind of squeak from the compartment and the storage door swung open slowly. A dirty, unkempt figure stepped timidly out of the compartment and into the bright lights of the storage room. It was obviously a miner's kid. Some mid-teen boy, he guessed, by the look of him, scrawny and malnourished, wearing shabby grey overalls, a bulky tattered jacket and a cap pulled down low. Frightened eyes peered out at him from a dirt smeared face beneath that dog-eared cap, watching John warily and awaiting his next move.

John sighed and lowered the shotgun. "Oh for fuck's sake!" he groaned. "Now I'm going to have to turn right around to drop your ass back at Karron and we're days out of the system by now," he muttered, thoroughly pissed off.

This dumbass kid's desire for adventure was going to cost John over a week on a pointless detour.

"Please don't take me back to Karron!" the boy replied in an oddly high pitched voice. Perhaps this kid was younger than he initially thought, John mused.

"Why not?" John demanded. "There's no chance in hell I'm going to risk being done on a 'kidnapping a minor' charge and I don't for a minute think you have any money to pay me for the trouble. What's your name anyway boy?"

The frightened stowaway looked down, momentarily breaking eye contact with John. "My name's Al."

"Well 'Al', my name's John. It's lovely to meet you," John snarled sarcastically. "Now that we've made introductions, you still haven't answered my question. Why shouldn't I just take you straight back to Karron?"

"Maybe I could work for you as crew on the ship?" The grubby figure suggested hopefully.

"Sorry, boy, I work alone. Besides, what skills could you have that would be useful on a starship? No, I'm going to have to take you back." John turned and made to walk out of the storage room.

"No wait!" his unwanted passenger pleaded.

John turned back to look at the urchin as the kid drew a big sigh and seemed to make some kind of decision. Al reached up to the tatty cap and pulled it off, revealing dirty blonde hair that, with a few quickly removed clips, tumbled down revealing shoulder length tresses.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl and I'm not a minor, I'm 18. Maybe there's something else I could do to earn my passage?" Al asked cautiously, but with a clearly suggestive undertone.

Now in John's defence, in normal circumstances he would have turned her down flat, but his perpetual horniness over the last few days had rapidly eroded his will power. At least his morning surprises were now explained, as he had been reacting subconsciously to her pheromones. Without relief, it was going to be a trying 4 day trip back to Karron if he decided to take Al back.

John cast an appraising eye over his passenger, but with the worn, bulky gear and all the dirt it was impossible to tell what the newly revealed girl looked like. Against his better judgement, John slung the shotgun over his shoulder and beckoned his stowaway out from the storage room.

"Follow me. I want you to get cleaned up before I make my decision," John said, as he led the girl to the passenger cabin. "You can use the shower in there and leave all the dirty gear in the corridor, including your ID. I want to make some checks."

The girl warily handed him a dog-eared foldout ID that revealed the mystery passenger's full name to be Alyssa Marant. John took the ID and then pointed out the shower tucked into the corner of the passenger cabin. "Thanks 'Alyssa', the shower is back there."

John left Alyssa to clean herself up and walked to the cockpit to scan in the ID. It took a few minutes to make the connection to Galactic-SEC, but the brief readout from the computer confirmed the name on the ID, that his new passenger was 18 and that she was not wanted for any felonies. That information calmed most of his worries; he would be doing nothing illegal in letting Alyssa stay on his ship, and any agreements between them would be strictly between consenting adults. He felt himself getting hard again, and his excitement levels rose. Maybe the trip back home didn't have to be so boring after all?

John heard a small cough from the corridor behind him and saw Alyssa peeking around the door to the passenger cabin trying to get his attention. She pointed to the heap of filthy clothing piled in the corridor which made him shudder. "I've had a shower and that's all my gear. What do you want me to wear instead?" Alyssa asked cautiously.

John tilted his head to the same angle as Alyssa. "If you were suggesting what I think you were, then you will be just fine as you are. Come on out so I can make my decision." John reached behind him and pushed a button on the console. This activated the internal security cameras and would record their verbal agreement. You can't be too cautious, he figured.

Alyssa blushed, but took another deep breath then stepped warily out of the cabin. Now that she was scrubbed clean, John could see that Alyssa actually had a very pretty face. She had piercing blue eyes, a cute nose and full lips that immediately made him think of one thing. The girl was obviously from a mining colony, her ghostly white skin never having had sun exposure. Her hair fell to just beyond shoulder length, but it looked thin and lifeless. She was about 5' 2" tall, about a 28A cup and painfully skinny due to what he could only assume had been borderline starvation on the desolate mining world. She had an unkempt sandy blonde bush that matched her hair colour. He figured a steady diet would do her wonders and there was no time like the present to get started.

"Ok I've made my decision. You can stay, I won't take you back to Karron".

Alyssa jumped with joy, full of the exuberance of youth. "Oh thank you John, thanks so much!"

John smiled at her unexpectedly cheery outburst. Had she forgotten their arrangement already?

"Ok now that's decided, let's just lay out some ground rules about your duties on the ship," he said carefully.

Alyssa's face fell but she tried to hide it. Bless her, she had forgotten.

"Firstly, I won't do anything to hurt you and I won't force you to consent to anything weird. I'll make sure you get regular meals and you can have the passenger cabin as your own, but I expect you to keep everything just as clean as it is now. In exchange, I expect you to service me whenever I ask. Finally, are you on birth control?"

Alyssa looked thoughtful after John's little monologue. "That all sounds reasonable," she replied, and then looked a little bit uncomfortable as she then admitted, "I'm not on birth control."

John shrugged. "Ok, regular sex is out. I don't plan on knocking you up," he said reassuringly.

"One last warning though. I have pretty hefty equipment and once we've started this, I'll be needing your services several times a day," he warned her.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before... I agree," Alyssa smirked.

John smiled right back and gestured behind her. "Ok then, let's get started. Let's reconvene in the rec-room, my balls need emptying."

That wiped the smirk from Alyssa's face and with a resigned expression she turned around and walked back down the corridor. Following behind gave John another chance to check her out, but this time from behind. Alyssa had a wiry but toned body from living a hard life on the colony. John's eyes travelled down her back, past the dimples above her hips to her pert little ass. It was lovely, round and compact, two perfect hemispheres that just needed filling out a little. Her legs looked lean but toned; runners legs, he mused.

They walked into the rec-room and John strolled over to the sofa. He took off his T-shirt and combat trousers standing naked except for his briefs that did nothing to hide the size of his bulging package. He turned to face Alyssa. At 6'2" he towered over her petite 5'2" form.

"Now, you can probably tell I'm not completely human from these," John reached up, tilted his head and pointed to an elongated, pointy ear.

"That's not the only difference, though. I'm slightly different down here too," he said, nodding towards his groin.

Alyssa had an almost comic look of trepidation on her face as John inserted his fingers into the waistband of his briefs. He carefully lifted the cotton material over his equipment then dropped his underwear to the floor, unveiling his equipment in all its glory. Alyssa let out a gasp of shock.

"You're fucking huge!" she exclaimed.

Overcoming her initial surprise, she looked closer at this startling revelation. John had an enormous cock, with girth thicker than her delicate wrist. John could see the doubt forming in her mind.

"Don't worry, it will fit," he said reassuringly. He sat down on the sofa, spreading his legs and motioning her forward.

"Kneel there please, Alyssa,"John requested politely.

Alyssa took a nervous couple of steps and then sank to her knees. Face to face with his enormous cock, she licked her lips nervously. She looked at his swollen dick, standing tall above his 4 balls.

"Holy fuck!!! You've got four balls!" she gasped, gawping at the cluster of orbs.

"I did say I'm slightly different. I call them my quad," John explained helpfully.

Alyssa seemed to have overcome her initial surprise and was looking at his balls inquisitively. They looked like regular human testicles, only there were two pairs, one set in front of the other. Oh, and each was the size of an orange!

Alyssa had a number of questions, but John cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak.

"No more questions Alyssa. It's time to get started," he said firmly. "Now take the head of my cock in your mouth."

With a resigned expression on her face, Alyssa tentatively brought her hand forward to hold the base of his enormous cock. Her small hand struggled to surround the impressive girth and she gasped as she touched his velvety hardness for the first time.

"It's so hot!" she exclaimed, as his cock throbbed in her hand.

She cautiously tilted the turgid member down towards her face as a gleaming drop of pre-cum began to form on the swollen red crown.

"Open your mouth wide and take in the head," John commanded.

Alyssa leaned forward hesitantly, opening her soft pouty lips and touching them to his swollen mushroom head. The big dollop of pre-cum touched her tongue, and spread over her taste buds.

"It tastes sweet!" Alyssa exclaimed, as she pulled her head back momentarily.

The pretty girl savoured the taste of his pre-cum in her mouth for a moment, licking her full lips to make sure she hadn't missed any and then moved back to engulf more of the head this time. John gasped with pleasure, as Alyssa swirled her tongue over the eye of his cock. She had begun to apply gentle suction and was trying to get some more of his tasty pre-cum. John's swollen set of balls were happy to oblige and provided the eagerly sucking young woman with another small spurt.

John was in heaven feeling Alyssa's hot, wet, silky smooth tongue slide over the head of his cock. It had been so long since he had last been with a woman and he luxuriated in the sensations. John watched, enthralled, as he saw the girls throat move as she swallowed the precum he was feeding her. Alyssa leaned in further, opening her mouth into a wide oval to take more of him in. John could only groan with excitement, as her full soft lips finally engulfed the whole head of his engorged member into her widely stretched mouth.

Alyssa's eyes started to glaze over as she continued to swallow his precum. He had seen this happen before, as it seemed to be a side effect of his unusual parentage. The girl was pushing forward now, then pulling back, gradually taking more of his massive cock into her mouth as she bobbed her head further forward. Inch by inch, she was making steady progress down his dick.

"That's a good girl, take me in nice and deep," he muttered as he gripped the sofa tightly with his hands.

Every fibre of his being wanted him to grab her pretty face and stuff his cock down her gullet, but he knew he had to be patient.

"Mmmm," Alyssa hummed contentedly as she bobbed forward in a smooth rhythm.

Abruptly her progress was stopped as the engorged head met the entrance to her throat. The girl gagged for a moment before pausing and she pulled back a couple of inches. His fellatrix seemed to visibly relax and then pushed her head forward in a long smooth motion, her lips nibbling up the shaft as she took him deeper and deeper. John felt tight pressure around the head of his dick, before something seemed to give way and with a loud swallow Alyssa took him into her throat.

John groaned in ecstasy as the teen's body gripped his cock like a warm, wet, tight fitting glove. With her throat relaxed, it was easier for her to make progress and with regular breaks to breathe, she was able to swallow more and more of his tool. In what seemed like no time, Alyssa was taking his whole length into her obscenely stretched throat, her lips stretched taut around his girth. John looked down as her chin touched his balls, her nose brushing his stomach. He couldn't hold back any more and he felt an explosive orgasm building from deep inside him.

"That's right baby, time to fill your belly," John muttered, before throwing his head back as his climax began. His cock seemed to swell even more and his balls rumbled as they prepared to unload.

"Oh fuck, YES!!!!" he exclaimed as a massive surge of cum exploded up his shaft.

The thick, heavy cum slid straight down Alyssa's throat, settling in her slim tummy. The girl groaned and her legs began to tremble violently as she joined him in orgasm. Surge after surge of powerful spurts of spunk rapidly filled the girls stomach until she was forced to pull back until just the head was in her mouth, giving the teen a chance to draw a lungful of air. John continued to blast the girls mouth and she gulped down his thick loads of cum, desperately making room in her mouth for more.

His multiple balls finally emptied, John collapsed back into the Sofa. Alyssa let him slip from between her swollen lips as he stopped filling her mouth and with a delicate finger she caught the dribbles of cum that had escaped her lips and swallowed them too. John looked down at the young woman kneeling in front of him. Her mouth was still hanging open as she panted for breath and he could see that he had painted the inside white. He could even see his cum dripping from her tonsils where he had hosed down the entrance to her throat.

Alyssa leaned backwards, finally sitting up straight. She hadn't lost the glazed look in her eyes as her hands moved down to stroke her grossly distended belly. She was a thin girl anyway, but the several pints of thick sperm rich spunk he had just fed her made her look several months pregnant. Numerous drops of cum had dripped from her mouth when she had been blowing him, and Alyssa moaned as her hands glided over her swollen stomach, rubbing his cum into her glistening skin.

After taking a few moments to recover his wits, John stood and then scooped up the girl in his arms. He carefully carried her back to the passenger cabin, laid her out on the bed and then gently tucked her under the pristine white covers. Alyssa seemed to have fallen asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, so he quietly backed out of the room so as not to disturb his new guest.

As he was carefully backing out of the room, John nearly tripped over the pile of soiled gear in the hallway. He quickly scooped up the offending items and made his way to the airlock to blast the tattered and filthy gear into space. John watched through the airlock window and shuddered with relief, as he saw the sad scraps of clothing sail off into the black. Returning to the rec-room he dressed quickly, before collecting cleaning gear to battle the mess in the hallway. He sighed happily as he got to work, enjoying the dull ache in his freshly relieved balls.


	2. Chapter 2

John reclined in the comfortable embrace of the pilot's chair in the cockpit to the Fool's Gold. He had purchased this chair specifically for its well designed ergonomics. Knowing how many hours he spent here in the cockpit, he figured that paying top dollar for this marvel of form fitting handiwork was worth every penny. Considering the fortune in doctor's bills some of his freighter pilot friends had to shell out in fixing bad backs, it was a wise investment!

He glanced occasionally at the oval display for the long range scanners, but there was nothing unusual showing. This far out in deep space it was rare to encounter other ships, but in John's experience, those encounters could turn nasty very quickly. Deep space was a lawless and dangerous place, light years away from the commonly travelled space lanes and the accompanying Federation patrols.

John was reading the Holonet to keep up to date with galactic events. Tensions were high between the Terran Federation and the neighbouring Kintark Empire, with reports of numerous border incursions from both sides. The Terran media all favoured the Federation line; that they were responding to unwarranted aggression from the Kintark, but John had enough independent contacts with neutral alien trading partners to know that there were two sides to this story. Besides, he had traded with the Kintark about 5 years earlier and he found them to be reliable trading partners. The reptilian race could be unsettling with their emotionless, sibilant speech, but if you could overcome humanity's instinctive fear of the unknown, they were a straightforward species to deal with.

John's mind drifted, though, and he struggled to concentrate on the Holonet story. His thoughts kept returning to his guest and he wondered how she was doing. Alyssa had been asleep for just over 14 hours since their session in the recreation room, and the last time he had checked in on her, the girl was slumbering soundly. Just as he had made up his mind to check on her again, he heard a rustling from the passenger cabin.

John spun the pilot's chair to face the corridor as Alyssa stepped through the cabin door. She had wrapped herself in the bedsheet in an impromptu toga and was making her way into the cockpit.

"Please, could I have some water? I'm feeling really thirsty," Alyssa requested politely as she moved to sit in the co-pilots seat.

John got up from his chair and went to the water dispenser in the cockpit. He moved to the side so that she could clearly see how he was operating the machine and pressed a couple of buttons. A glass slid out and the dispenser gurgled happily as it filled it up with sparkling clear water. Condensation immediately began to form on the delightfully chilled drink and John handed the glass to his guest before he sat down again. The two sat in silence, studying each other as Alyssa took small sips, soothing her parched throat.

"How are you feeling?" John asked pleasantly, breaking the silence. "Did you sleep ok?"

Alyssa paused a moment, looking thoughtful before answering. "I don't remember the last time I slept that well. How long was I asleep for?"

"You were out for 14 hours," John explained. "I checked on you a couple of times and you seemed ok."

"14 hours!" Alyssa exclaimed. "I normally only sleep for a couple of hours at a time. On the colony you had to sleep with one eye open."

The girl put down her glass on the console and then stretched languidly. "I feel amazing!" She sighed happily. "If only I'd known I'd feel like this after getting a good night sleep!"

As she straightened her back and stretched her arms out overhead, her makeshift outfit suffered a wardrobe malfunctioned. The sheet tied around her chest slipped loose and dropped into a pool in her lap, revealing her slim upper body. Alyssa flinched and hurried to restore her modesty before stopping suddenly, catching John's gaze and leaving the sheet where it was. Her stomach seemed to have reverted back to its normal trim size, her body absorbing the huge meal he had so enjoyed filling up her belly with yesterday. The girl also seemed to have lost some of the painful skinniness that defined her ribs so clearly when they first met.

"What happened last night?" Alyssa asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I remember us going to the rec-room and you introducing me to your equipment," she said, blushing prettily. "I especially remember the 'Quad'," she added with helpful air quotes. "After that...it's all a blur."

"Well... do you want the romanticised, obfuscated version or the brutally honest version?" John asked playfully.

"Give me the brutally honest version please, I'd like to know what I'm dealing with," Alyssa smiled back. "Besides, I have no idea what obfuscated means!"

"Well you sucked my cock like a pro, then I filled that lovely little belly of yours with several pints of cum," John explained. "Then I tucked you up in bed to sleep off your meal."

Alyssa blushed deeper, looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed honey, you did a great job," John reassured her comfortingly. "I couldn't be happier you decided to stow away on my ship!"

The cute teenager absorbed John's words and seemed to visibly grow in confidence. John saw a teasing smile form on her pretty face, as her eyes dropped to his groin, then back up to look at him.

"I'm feeling hungry John, what have you got for breakfast?" she asked coyly.

John grinned back and unbuckled his trousers. Alyssa stood, leaving the sheet behind on the co-pilot's chair and walked towards him as he dropped his trousers to the floor. His huge cock stood up past his belly button and throbbed expectantly. The petite teen stood between his spread thighs and dropped to her knees.

Alyssa reached out and grasped two of his balls, one in each hand. She cupped them gently, feeling the orange sized orbs in each sack. John watched the girl as she explored his body. She moved from the front set of balls to the set behind, cupping each in turn and feeling their heavy weight.

"They are just so big!" She exclaimed in wonder. " How do you even walk with all these between your legs?"

John laughed out loud. He had never been asked that before. "It does get a bit tricky when I'm full up and turned on." he admitted with a smile.

"Well its good I'm here to help you out then!" Alyssa grinned back at him.

* * *

Alyssa let him go and leaned back, a self satisfied smile on her face. Speaking of which, his cream had filled out her tummy nicely. The petite waif was stroking another bellyful of the rich, semen laden cum that had settled warmly in the welcoming new home of her stomach. The massive load had given her another swollen belly, just as large as that of the previous night. On her slim body it looked obscene.

Alyssa's eyes were heavy-lidded and still glazed over, so John got up, scooped the slim girl up in his arms and carried her back to the passenger cabin. She sighed contentedly into his chest as he walked back to her room. He marvelled at her light weight, despite the extra load he had just added to her rounded midrift and was able to carry her effortlessly. He gently laid her out on the bed, returning a moment later to cover her slim form up with the sheet.

John busied himself with routine maintenance in the ship. After relieving his baser urges, he was now able to concentrate again, and he hummed happily to himself as went about his chores. Some power cabling resealed here, an overhead light fixed there, time seemed to disappear as he worked on the ship. Several hours passed, and John had just finished cleaning the recreation room when a noise behind him brought him back to full awareness.

"Ahem!" Alyssa cleared her throat, announcing her presence. "What did you do to my tummy?" she demanded, as he turned to face her.

Alyssa was stood, hands on hips, in the entrance to the rec-room. As she strode towards him, he saw that the object of her indignation had reduced in size somewhat from when he had initially filled her up. Unfortunately, her body had not had enough time to absorb the heavy, protein rich spunk and the petite girl still looked several months pregnant.

"You look amazing, Alyssa," John reassured the girl as he moved towards her, momentarily regretting his pledge not to knock her up.

He gathered her smoothly in his arms, leaning down to kiss the surprised teen full on the lips. She sighed a breathy moan as her soft, pouting lips parted to let him push in his tongue. They kissed passionately for several moments, her own tongue moving to duel his in her mouth. John moved to the sofa, gathering the girl in his lap as he sat down, maintaining their kiss and fierce embrace.

The couple paused for breath and leaned back, studying each other. John moved his big masculine hand to the teen's stuffed belly and stroked her gently. Her stomach felt firm and full where his heavy spunk had blown out her waistline, forcing her slim tummy to accommodate his load. He thought about the millions of sperm swimming around inside her, desperate in their futile task to impregnate the slim teenager (Editor's note: lol), and he felt a stirring in his loins.

"I explained that I fed you several pints of cum last night. This is what it looks like." John caressed Alyssa's engorged belly pointedly.

"I thought you were exaggerating," Alyssa mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, your body will absorb it all and you will be back to normal in no time," John reassured the worried girl.

"How do you know? Have you done this before?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, I've been with a woman before," John laughed.

"What about the memory loss then, the blackouts?" Alyssa persisted.

"Yes, that's normally what happens," John confirmed reassuringly. "I cum, the girl gets a huge belly and is comatose for a while. She wakes up after a good long sleep, none-the-wiser and feeling great, then we happily part ways."

Alyssa looked thoughtful for a moment. "No long term relationships then? That sounds lonely," she said sympathetically.

John was taken aback by the abrupt shift in conversation topic. "Well, yes, I guess," he stammered, unprepared for this line of questioning. "Considering I'm not exactly normal, I figured it was probably for the best".

Alyssa now wore a caring, understanding look on her face. She looked up at him intently and reached up to stroke the side of his face in a gentle caress. She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, her soft lips feeling amazing against his own. They kissed and made out like teenagers, which was not all that surprising, considering one of them was actually only 18.

One thing led to another, and Alyssa soon was left with another tightly packed belly full of John's cum, and he smiled as he enjoyed the phenomenal afterglow from the orgasm she had given him.

John soon recovered and as before, fell into what had become their routine. He scooped up the wiped out girl, cradling her in his arms. Alyssa mumbled something incoherently into his chest as he carried her to the passenger cabin and tucked her into bed. The teenager rolled to her side, facing him and he could see slight movement under the covers as he realised she was stroking her overloaded belly comfortingly in her sleep.

"Well, she won't ever need to go hungry again," he smiled to himself, as he stretched contentedly.

His shoulders and arms popped gratifyingly as he stretched, before he looked down at the slumbering girl. John enjoyed the feelings of protectiveness and satisfaction he felt when looking at his young charge, and congratulated himself on his choice to let her stay on board.

He turned and left the passenger cabin quietly, humming to himself contentedly as he strolled into the cockpit and settled into the pilot's chair. He glanced at the long range scanner, but there was nothing unusual highlighted on the screen, just the vast blackness of space and the occasional hunk of uninhabited rock. Even at the incredible speeds of Hyper Warp, it was still going to take them over three more weeks until they reached his intended destination.

John sighed contentedly, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing back into the comfy chair. At least with his eager new companion, the trip back home would be a whole lot more interesting than the painfully dull journey he'd made to get all the way here to the outer rim. A little bit of excitement sounded like just what he needed right now and he found himself looking forward to Alyssa waking up from her nap.

* * *

Editor's note: Two sections of non-plot-related X rated content were removed. One was replaced with a short passage. Please see the original story if you wish to read those sections for..._reasons._


	3. Chapter 3

The water cascaded over John's face in a soothing waterfall, washing the sweat and grime from his body. He stood still for a moment, face tilted upwards, enjoying the warm gentle streams of water from the shower as they splashed over his head. He had just spent the last several hours cleaning out one of the engine filtration units and the caked up layers of dirt were now swirling down the plug in the shower floor. He really hated doing that job, as there was no way of avoiding getting absolutely filthy cleaning out the carbon build up in the filter. Still, it had to be done and in his euphoric post-orgasmic state he hadn't really minded so much.

"Tap, tap-tap, tap."

A light tapping on the shower door brought John out of his soothing reverie. The door opened tentatively and Alyssa's tousled blonde head appeared through the steam.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Be my guest!" John smiled reassuringly and pushed the door open wider to let her in.

The young girl stepped forward into the roomy shower, as the door swung closed behind her, the steam swirling in her wake. She moved closer, invading his personal space but not actually touching him, their bodies only an inch or so apart. The pretty girl's face was tilted upwards to look at him, the playful smile never having left her lips and now joined by a raised eyebrow that seemed to challenge him to initiate contact between them.

John laughed and brought his arms around the petite girl in a welcoming hug. Alyssa's giggles were muffled in his chest, but the lovely melodic sounds of female laughter reverberated around the shower when he tickled her for her cheekiness. He eventually had mercy, and Alyssa's arms encircled his ribs returning his hug. They stood like that for several moments, both enjoying the closeness and physical intimacy.

"Well, we better get you cleaned up!" John said to the teenage shower intruder.

He uncoupled one of his arms from behind her back and cupped his hand under the cleaning gel dispenser.

"Shhlup!" the machine responded helpfully, as it plopped a dollop of soapy gel into his waiting hand.

John stepped back from his young guest and lathered up both hands before bringing them forward to glide over her shoulders. Her skin felt delightfully soft and warm under his heavy hands. He massaged her shoulders briefly before moving around to her neck. Alyssa tilted her head back to keep her hair out of his way, exposing her throat trustingly.

John cupped the back of the girl's head supportively with one hand, as he stroked the soapy gel down her slender neck with the other. With her head tilted backwards, it was easy for them to maintain eye contact.

Still supporting Alyssa's head with one hand as she gazed up at him, John brought his other hand lower, gliding down over the girl's chest. He enjoyed the feel of the soft flesh of her tiny breasts, and the pert hardness of her erect nipples as his hand explored her upper body. It might have been a trick of the light in the shower, but the girl's skin didn't seem to be quite so ghostly pale any more, having adopted a much healthier pinkish hue. He figured it must have just been her skin reacting to the warmth of the shower.

His hand slid lower, skating down the girl's chest over her ribs. Her body felt firm, youthful and full of vitality, no longer the emaciated waif he had met initially. John's hand stroked her slim tummy which had now reverted back to its normal size and he admired the expanse of perfect, blemish free skin.

"Now it's time to do your back," he murmured, as he rotated the teenager away from him to face the wall.

Alyssa looked over her shoulder at him, her gaze heavy with lust. She placed both hands against the wall and spread her legs slightly, before turning away from him as she stood waiting expectantly.

John lathered up both hands again as he loomed over the submissively postured teen before him, the difference between their physical size quite pronounced. He placed both hands on her shoulder blades, before running his hands down her back, following the path of her spine. The comfortably warm gel let his hands glide effortlessly over her body, as he gently massaged her soothingly.

John sank to his haunches behind her, bringing his face level to the girl's lower back. Alyssa's bottom seemed to have also filled out nicely, forming two perfectly spherical globes that sat proudly above her toned thighs. The water cascading from the shower ran down her back and then slid between the two wonderfully pert orbs. John reached out to take a cheek in each hand, feeling the firm, pliant flesh beneath his fingers. He massaged her with his strong hands, eliciting contented sighs from his young companion. The sighs turned to an excited gasp as John spread those delicious cheeks apart, exposing her to his greedy eyes.

The girl's nether hole was tightly closed, looking pink and virginal as he gazed at her lustily. Below, the neat labia of her womanhood had parted slightly, looking wet and inviting. He was sure that wetness was not just from the shower.

John relaxed his strong grip on her cheeks, letting them move back into place and obscuring the tantalising view from sight. He let each hand slide out and then down, following the outer contours of her body. Alyssa's legs had filled out too. They felt wonderfully muscled and firm under his exploring touch and the skin of her creamy pink thighs felt incredibly smooth under his sensitive fingers. He finally reached the end of those legs, his hands moulding over her shapely calves. He could see her tiny feet shift underneath her, her toes gripping the shower floor to try and retain her balance under the sensory overload of his touch.

(As men and women are wont to do in such situations, the close proximity led to a...rather steamy situation in which much bodily contact was made. For the purpose of redaction, this section was removed. Suffice to say, John got handsy with Alyssa)

Alyssa sighed happily into his chest. She tilted her head back and parted her full lips invitingly for a kiss. John was happy to oblige and the two kissed passionately under the unrelenting flow of water.

"Come on, we better get out of here before we turn into prunes," John said, as he smiled down at the happy girl.

Reluctantly breaking apart their embrace, the two left the shower with the autosensing jets turning off behind them. John reached up to a locker to the side and brought out two luxuriously soft and fluffy towels. The locker was designed to gently heat its contents, so the towels felt deliciously warm and cosy as they wrapped themselves up in their downy softness. The couple moved into John's cabin and dried themselves off.

Alyssa sat on the bed drying off her hair, as John used his towel to finish drying off his legs. She was watching him with a smile on her face, as he straightened up and placed the towel back in the locker now he was finally dry. He turned to face her, his massive manhood untended and forgotten, still throbbing with need.

"Oh John, I'm sorry!" Alyssa gasped. "You made me feel so good, I forgot about you."

John smiled back, waving away her concern.

"Come over here," Alyssa beckoned him, with her finger making a come-hither motion. She moved back on his big bed, making room for him to join her.

John settled down comfortably, grinning the grin of a man who knows he is on to a sure thing. He folded his arms behind his head, and spread out his legs to clear a space for his teenage companion. Alyssa slid smoothly over to kneel between them, before throwing him a mocking salute.

"Ship's cum bucket reporting for duty sir!"

John doubled over with laughter and Alyssa's musical laugh joined his own. She eventually pushed him back so he was leaning against the pillows again. Joking around was fun, but it was time for serious business. She leaned forward, grasping his mighty shaft with her delicate hand and tilted him towards her mouth. Her plush lips opened invitingly and enveloped his broad head.

"Your mouth feels so good." John sighed contentedly as his chuckles were brought to an abrupt end.

He felt very sensitive after the extended foreplay in the shower and her tongue felt amazing as she swirled it over the powerful maleness filling up her mouth. Alyssa made no move to take him any deeper, she just focused on the head, licking and then sucking eagerly. The pretty teen looked up at him, maintaining eye contact as she watched his reaction to her oral attentions.

Gearing up for action, John's balls helpfully provided the young girl with a sweet tasting surge of pre-cum. Alyssa's throat bobbed as she swallowed it down, savouring the sweet tingling aftertaste on her tongue. Her eyes began to glaze over, her lovely blue eyes beginning to hide behind her eyelids which had begun to feel unbearably heavy. Suddenly Alyssa leaned back, releasing his throbbing scarlet crown from her mouth. The young girl shook her head with a furious shake as if to clear the fogginess from her mind, her blonde locks making a soft swishing motion around her face. She smiled up at John before moving back to envelop him again in the warm, wet confines of her mouth. Her piercing blue eyes transfixed his own eyes hypnotically, watching for his reactions to her lips and tongue.

"Well this is new!" John realised with a shocked start. He couldn't ever recall a girl shrugging off the irresistible effect of his pheromones before.

Alyssa momentarily closed her eyes, breaking eye contact as she tilted forward and swallowed his entire length down her throat in one long, smooth motion. Abruptly her eyes flew wide open and she tried to stare at the root of his manhood, which was softly being massaged by her own pouty lips. This resulted in a hilarious cross eyed expression, which would have caused John to laugh out loud, if the girl hadn't rocked back on her heels, his shaft swiftly abandoned by the comforting sheath of her throat.

"What the fuck!" Alyssa swore loudly. The teenager wore a look of puzzled amazement. "I've never been able to deep throat before, my gag reflex was too strong!" She eyed him suspiciously. "But now I'm able to suck down this monster effortlessly!"

John's appendage throbbed angrily in front of her, annoyed at the cessation of activity.

"Erm... muscle memory maybe?" John stumbled for an explanation, having never really thought about this before. "You had no trouble the last few times, maybe your body remembered how?"

Alyssa stroked her neck with her free hand, a thoughtful expression on her face. She leaned forward, her cherubic lips opening in a perfect oval, before she engulfed him down to the balls in one long fluid move. She massaged his whole length wonderfully in the snug embrace of her throat, her lips kissing his groin. John watched as her hand moved to touch her neck, feeling where his swollen girth had forced her throat to stretch out wide to accommodate him.

The girl drew back again, slowly this time, as if savouring every mouth stretching millimetre of him.

"That was awesome!" She grinned ecstatically. "No wonder you were happy to have me aboard!" Alyssa smirked with amusement.

"Does every girl you've been with end up 'sucking your cock like a pro'?" her lips formed an obviously fake pout, as she quoted his comment from this morning back at him.

"Can we discuss this later please?" John pleaded. "I'm finding it hard to concentrate at the moment".

Alyssa nodded agreeably. She reached out to gently stroke his painfully swollen balls. "I'm sorry boys, you were waiting to give me dinner and I rudely interrupted." she purred.

"After all, that's what I'm here for isn't it? To keep you drained dry?" She looked up at John with a lust filled expression on her face. He could only nod in wide eyed amazement.

"You want to fill my tiny belly up again, don't you? Force me to swallow down a huge load of cum?" Alyssa enquired eagerly.

John could only nod again mutely, struck dumb by the new level of confidence in the excited teen kneeling before him. Alyssa moved forward to put her newfound skill to good use. Moments later he was sliding deep into the silky smooth, snug embrace of her throat. Her tongue massaged him on the way down with its wet velvet caress, promising ecstasy at the end of his journey.

"Oooohhhh Fuck!!" John groaned out helplessly, as the teenager massaged his whole length in the muscular grip of her throat.

She had been correct earlier. All girls who gave him blowjobs had been able to eventually deep throat him before he fed them his cum. However this was wildly different. All the other girls had felt great, but there was a comfortingly familiar sameness to their blowjobs. Alyssa had shrugged off the dazing effects of his pre-cum and was now an active participant. The sensations he was receiving from the eagerly sucking teen felt wonderfully new, unpredictable and intense.

Alyssa had rocked back a bit and John found himself going from half sheathed to fully embedded over and over again. He was literally face fucking her, whilst just lying there having to do nothing other than enjoy the exquisitely tight grip around his appendage. His incredible fellatrix paused on the top of her backstroke, looking him in the eyes again. Her pouting lips were stretched obscenely wide around his girth, but she was still able to provide an incredibly insistent sucking action.

Alyssa's eyes were lusty and inviting. He could sense her hunger, her eagerness to see him cum. How could he resist such a siren call?

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" he bellowed, as his back arched and his orgasm blasted out of him.

If the pretty teen wanted to drain his balls dry, they were happy to accept that invitation and they kicked into overdrive. Long, heavy spurts of cum shot out of his balls, up his shaft and down the sucking teen's throat. Alyssa could feel each blast pass her lips as his urethra expanded with each rapid evacuation of his balls. His spunk felt warm and filling as it settled in her stomach, quickly giving her the feeling of having eaten a huge meal as she swallowed what seemed like an endless explosion of cum.

"Uuummpphhh!" Alyssa moaned excitedly, her throat stuffed with his cock. Her hand moved down to feel her rounded stomach as she felt her body making room for his enormous load. Her steadily inflating belly edged her hand lower, so that her fingers brushed her clit. It felt like she was on a hair trigger as she joined him in orgasm, her body trembling in ecstasy as he filled her up.

Finally John's orgasm abated and he collapsed back on to the bed, struggling for breath. He had never cum that hard before, not even close. Alyssa let his deflating shaft slip from her mouth with a wet plop, a string of cum temporarily extending the link between his glans and her lips.

"Wow!" Alyssa gasped with wonder as she stroked her hugely inflated belly.

It looked like the girl had swallowed a beach ball. Her slim waistline had been blown out so much, a casual observer would be forgiven for thinking she was 9 months pregnant and rapidly approaching her due date. Her soft fingers traced the beautiful gracing arc of her swollen stomach down to her belly button. She was astounded to find it had popped out, as her teenage tummy had been forced to home his rich, sperm laden spunk and had run out of room.

John opened his arms invitingly, rendered speechless in the afterglow of such a stupendous orgasm. Alyssa waddled forward, weighed down by her taut cum bloated belly, before lying down carefully at his side and laying her head on his shoulder. John rolled them both so he was spooned up behind her, his strong masculine hand stroking her engorged abdomen possessively and protectively. Alyssa breathed a long sigh of previously unknown contentment as she lay comfortably in his arms.

They lay like that for a long while just enjoying the peaceful silence, before Alyssa rolled on to her back and looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"John, would you tell me a little more about yourself please?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at her warmly. "I think you've earned it," he said with a playful glance at her heavily rounded tummy.

Alyssa grinned as she looked up at him and then waited patiently for him to begin.

"Well, I'm currently working as a trader," he began. "I bought this freighter, the Fool's Gold, a good while ago with the intention of exploring the galaxy, and it's been my home ever since."

"Have you been anywhere exciting?" she asked him curiously. "Before I snuck on board, I'd never left Karron before," she said regretfully.

"Sure, lots of places," John said with a smile. "I've traded with all the major races in the Galactic Council and visited quite a few of their homeworlds. The galaxy is an amazing place with lots of incredible things to see out there," he said animatedly.

"That sounds amazing!" Alyssa said wistfully.

"Well, you seemed strongly opposed to going back to Karron," John teased. "So there's nothing stopping you from doing some exploring of your own," he said encouragingly.

"Maybe," Alyssa said thoughtfully. "I've certainly been enjoying my first trip into space," she smirked, rubbing her tummy where she carried his heavy load.

"I've been enjoying it too," he grinned, continuing with his comforting caresses.

The blonde girl smiled at him affectionately and then looked at him pensively as though wanting to ask something else.

"Go ahead and ask," John said with a chuckle.

"You said you were 'currently' working as a trader," Alyssa asked him perceptively. "What did you do before that?"

"I was in the Terran Federation military for quite a while," John said. "I was a marine officer before I finally retired."

"I thought old people retired?" Alyssa asked inquisitively. "You don't look quite that old," she said speculatively. "You're early sixties right? Still a few years to go until retirement?" she continued with a impish expression on her face.

"Ouch! That hurts," John said with a grin.

Alyssa cackled mischievously and then leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So why did you retire from the military, old timer?" she teased him playfully.

A haunted look flashed over John's face for a moment, making her instantly regret asking.

"Sorry John, I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories," she apologised sincerely.

"It's ok," he said with a sad smile. "I was in the military for a long time and fought in a lot of battles. I just didn't want to lose any more friends in the end, so I thought it was probably past time for me to move on to something new."

Alyssa reached up with her delicate hand and tenderly stroked his face, which he found strangely comforting.

"Sorry for getting all maudlin on you," he apologised wryly.

"It's ok, it's been good getting to know more about you," the teenager said with a fond smile.

"You'll have to tell me something about yourself sometime too," he said with a playful grin.

"Maybe, if you're lucky!" Alyssa laughed self consciously.

Sensing that the young woman was trying to deflect his questioning with humour, John let it go. He stretched languidly and then sat up.

"I'm just going to check the long range sensors," he explained. "I won't be long if you want to just stay here and rest," he said, eyeing her heavily rounded stomach.

"Thanks I'll take you up on that!" Alyssa grinned at him, relaxing into the bed.

John stood up and shrugged on some trousers before strolling out of his cabin and heading into the cockpit. He sat in the comfortable pilot's chair and had a good look at the view screen for the long range scanners.

There didn't seem to be anything active out there, but the scanners were picking up quite a few wreck sites in this sector. Breakdowns and other accidents were not uncommon occurrences for space farers, but this many wrecks usually indicated more serious trouble. Still, he had come through the sector unscathed on his way to Karron, so he wasn't unduly worried. Just to be on the safe side though, he double checked that the alarm was still active on the long range scanner.

Finding everything operating correctly, John walked back to his cabin and stripped off before climbing into bed again. Alyssa had rolled over and was sleeping angelically, so he snuggled in behind her, wrapping her up in his arms and soon fell into a deep, restful slumber himself.

* * *

Editor's note: Apologies for the sex scene. It was redacted and shortened as much as possible, but it was necessary for the plot line. Remember the title.


End file.
